1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to healthy skin and particularly to methods and compositions for preventing or treating dermatitis, promoting healthy skin, and retarding skin aging.
2. Description of Related Art
The skin is the largest organ of the body and therefore critical to good health. Skin health is affected by aging and by various disease and conditions, e.g., dermatitis. Preventing or treating dermatitis, promoting healthy skin, and retarding skin aging are common problems that may require medical intervention but are better managed using preventive skin care.
Dermatitis is an inflammation of the skin. The word “dermatitis” is used to describe a number of different skin disorders that are caused by infections, allergies, and irritating substances. The term may also be used to refer to atopic dermatitis, commonly known as eczema. The rashes range from mild to severe and include symptoms, depending on their cause, such as itchiness, painful ulcers, reddening, thickening, swelling, marking, crusting, scaling, creasing, blisters, or other changes in the normal condition of the skin. The treatment of dermatitis varies greatly and is determined by the cause. Common treatments include cortisone-type creams, antihistamines and avoidance of the allergen or irritant. Typically, dermatitis is not life-threatening or contagious but it often causes embarrassment and can create severe discomfort and pain. Dermatitis may lead to complications such as Impetigo and cellulitis. Other potential complications include scaring and changes in skin color.
Many treatments for promoting healthy skin and treating skin disease are known but none have proven to be completely effective. There is, therefore, a need for methods and compositions useful for preventing or treating dermatitis, promoting healthy skin, and retarding skin aging.